A large amount of data can be produced or received in an environment, such as a network environment that includes many machines (e.g. computers, storage devices, communication nodes, etc.), or other types of environments. As examples, data can be acquired by sensors or collected by applications. Other types of data can include financial data, health-related data, sales data, human resources data, and so forth.